


Just a little thank you

by FluffyGlitterPantsDragon



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Is that a thing, Magic Bondage, Midna's hair is really really interesting, NaNoWriMo, Near the end of Twilight Princess, Porn, Restraints, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/pseuds/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon
Summary: Just before Midna leaves the realm and returns to her own, she wants to thank Princess Zelda. Properly.





	1. Chapter 1

Red pupils regarded her from the door frame.

Zelda knew the other princess sought to speak with her before heading to the mirror, but she assumed it would be a more formal meeting of royalty.

The Twilight princess wanted to thank her privately, as well as possibly publicly, though she didn’t want to waste time getting back to her own kingdom either. A transfer only possible through the restored mirror, something Zelda herself had never seen done.

Zelda assumed she would come back through, at another time, but Midna’s eyes held a mixture of sadness and hunger that gave Zelda a sense this would be their only private meeting.

Zelda wore her full formal dress, unsure of the intent of the visit. Either way, it wouldn’t do to meet her less than properly attired. She felt a little overdressed, as Midna either did not come to this realm in her own royal garb or her current attire was her royal raiment. It was hard to say, and rude to ask such things. That said, she had the choice of dresses in the castle’s guest rooms but chose not to avail herself of them.

Midna stood with her pale blue palms pressed to either side of the chamber door. She looked a little predatory, with her superior height. She towered over both herself and Link. With her arms out, her cloak sleeves spread like wings, away from her slight body, revealing that her black and blue torso was not, in fact, covered by a tight top. Or anything at all. The cooler air inside the worked stone walls caused her breasts to be quite...defined. Zelda realized she might be staring.

The Hyrulian princess latched her eyes back up to the red ones and coughed. “Would you like to come inside?”

“Oh, I very much would. I’d also like to thank you, Highness, for your aid.”

Zelda inclined her head properly, one royal to another, waving her in. “Of course, and I, yours, Princess. Would you care for a drink? Would you like to discuss a formal ceremony, an exchange of gifts, perhaps? We owe each other a great debt, and I have no compunction of denying that much.”

Midna swept in, pulling her odd crown off as Zelda closed the door. She shook her hood back and her hair out, some of it up behind her head and some still secured in the front by another clip. Zelda stood vaguely surprised as long ears, much like her own, popped free from her hair and hooded cloak. The blue princess turned slightly. “You don’t mind, do you? I’ve worn some form of helmet or crown for _ages._ ”

“Of...of course not, please make yourself at home.”

Her smile widened, reminding Zelda of the imp she met. Zelda wrongfully assumed that the imp Midna would be different from the royal, once she returned to her full true, form.

With a clink and clatter, Midna pulled off the hair clips and set them on a table, shaking the rest of her long orange hair free. It had a slight wave to it, following the lines of her shoulders and resting over her chest, mostly covering her breasts with her loose hair.

Zelda breathed a slight sigh of relief, then reset her expression. “Would you like wine? Or perhaps tea?”

With exaggerated care, Midna shrugged out of her robe entirely, draping the odd fabric on the back of a tall chair. “That depends, what else is available?”

Zelda stood in confusion. “I… uh. Water? We have some from nearby hot springs - cool now, but its full of trace minerals and in larger quantities makes a lovely bath.”

“Hmmm…” Midna stepped close to her, her hips swaying. Zelda felt her throat go dry, ratcheting her eyes back up to those mysterious ones. It was a mistake. She felt like she was the oasis in the desert and Midna had been lost too long.

Midna slipped a hand under one of Zelda’s long braids, wrapped in ribbon. “You look tired yourself, princess, perhaps you should make yourself more comfortable in your own home?” Without asking, she worked one of the ribbons free, pulling it away and tugging it out of her hair bit by bit.

Zelda just stood there for a moment longer. “I..we...have uh, bread as well.”

“I don’t want bread.” With a careful tug, she tossed one of the hair ornaments behind her, to land neatly on another chair. Midna started on the other with deft fingers. Zelda looked down at her hands, blue and black and with a pattern on them and her arms that seemed to be a part of her coloration. She wondered what she looked like in the dark.

Zelda swallowed as the other braid came free. Multi-colored hands fingered her light brown hair, running through it with slow pulls. Zelda could feel the tugs in her scalp, sending gentle tingles down her spine. Red eyes smiled down at her. “There. That’s a start. But you’re wearing far too much, surely you aren’t comfortable in all those layers?”

She felt flushed, warm. Midna was perfectly right about too many layers. But she needed to know what was going on. Was this all some Twili ritual? Was Midna looking for love or was this just some weird way of how she said thanks? Zelda cleared her throat. “I must tell you that I won’t likely be able to choose my...royal partner, not out of my own wishes. I cannot be your queen any more than you could be mine.”

Midna’s lips quirked in a lopsided, but gentle, smile. Sadness once again touched her eyes, but with understanding as well. She reached up behind Zelda’s head to pull a pin out of her hair ornaments, to pull them down. “Of course. I am in much the same situation. I have no...partner...waiting for me back in my realm. But right here, we need not be royalty. We can just be ourselves. With one another. If you’ll allow it.”

Zelda hesitated. The woman was very beautiful. Devious lips came a little closer as Midna worked and she could feel and smell the woman.

Midna continued, “with whom else could you be yourself? Not a supplicant. Not one of your subjects, certainly. Not even our Link, whose status is not that of a royal himself. Oh, he has many other fine qualities, and I certainly hope you take the opportunity to bed him.”

Zelda stiffened, blushing fiery red and coughed. “I wouldn’t!”

“Oh, but you should. He’s built quite fine. When I rode upon his back, his muscles were... impressive.” Her voice lowered, and she tipped Zelda’s chin upward with a single finger. “I imagine that that transformation took all his qualities into consideration, however unwelcome it was.”

Zelda felt a twinge of odd jealousy, picturing the wolf and imp curled up together, attending to one another in their adventures. Not that she wanted Link’s company in wolf form, but the simple truth that they spent a lot of time together out in the world made her stomach clench up. Things she could not have. She might never have, in her position of royalty.

Midna tsk’d. “Now, Highness. You can only pick leaves and twigs out of fur so many times before you get pretty tired of it. You get to experience him in his true form, as I will not. Perhaps you cannot marry him, but you really ought to take him out for a...ride.” Midna softly kissed Zelda’s cheek. “And you are resourceful, perhaps you will find a way to elevate him to royalty and marry him. I don’t know how things work in Hyrule.”

Zelda turned her face slightly to kiss Midna, suddenly hungry for release after all this. Midna was right, this wasn’t something she could have with just anyone. And she didn’t want to use Link this way, at risk of feeling taken advantage of. Midna understood.

This was temporary. Had to be. But the offering was there all the same.

Midna’s kiss was soft and sweet, Warm and reserved until she sensed Zelda falling into it.

Blue palms cupped her face, deepening the kiss. They swept back to pull through her hair, tugging gently from scalp to freed ends. Zelda’s gloved hands came around Midnas slim, firm waist and she wanted them off.

Midna helped her. The imp woman pulled back from the kiss, and Zelda immediately felt the loss of her tongue. Midna needed both hands to shimmy the gloves off her arms and the silk came free with barely a whisper. The armor came off next, neatly stacked next to the gloves. Their lips came together again as Midna unclasped the tabard at her waist, the metal bits of her heavy belt bumping between them.

But Zelda’s arms went around the other princess, palming her from lower back to shoulders, touching her soft hair that felt like any other hair she’d touched, though not in this way. She found herself wanting more of her. Zelda touched her arms, her shoulders, pulling her close again when the belt felt away so they could press hip to hip, but then Midna’s belt was also in the way. She moaned a complaint.

Midna looked down, pleased. “I think I found what I want to drink.” she unclipped her silver belt, and the skirt dropped to the floor with an uncomfortably loud thump on the carpet. She smiled ruefully, but her follow-up comment was lost, bounding around in Zelda’s head as Midna stood naked before her. Because of course there wasn’t any underwear.

Midna said something about Zelda’s lips, reaching for the purple corset around her back. Zelda shook her head and dropped to her knees.

Midna shut up, gasping.

Zelda didn’t have a lot of experience, but she made up for it in enthusiasm, pressing her lips up and into Midna, starting with kisses and gripping Midna’s ass from behind.

Midna found her voice again. “Take your time, Highness. I thought I would taste you first, as I’m very thi-” She groaned as Zelda’s hot tongue plunged into her. “Oh.”

Midna grew slick, and not unpleasantly so. She happily stepped her legs apart, tilting her hips. She pulled the ties apart at the top of Zelda’s dress, but couldn’t get further from this angle. Zelda paused, her lips pulling at black ones, a she felt something unfamiliar down her back. She peeked up, and Midna’s hair was.. Doing something.

It glowed faintly, as if itself was an extra limb, writhing down Zelda’s back, under the lacings to force them loose. The possibilities suddenly seemed very interesting. It also meant Midna had entirely too much control. Zelda pushed her face back where it belonged, reaching up with one hand to stroke her, separating her wider with a thumb and finger.

Midna was no different than herself in every way that was important. Zelda thumbed her clit and the twisting hair spasmed violently, tearing several eyelets right out of the purple silk. Zelda grinned to herself and kept going, lapping her tongue over the hard nub in short, firm strokes.

The gasp that wrenched free was familiar, at least to herself and Zelda hung onto it, letting those sounds guide her motions, her wet tongue tried straight up and down first, seeing what Midna was most responsive to. She tried back and forth next, then circles. The last seemed to work best, Midna’s breath hitching again. Zelda was aware her dress was coming off her shoulders, Midna stroking her hair and her ears. The animated hair snaked down her bare back, longer than it really should be, twitching around her waist and up to sweep her nipples.

Zelda pushed two fingers into her, again thinking of herself, her own explorations, what she liked.

Midna tensed up under her, her breathing hitching. “Ah! Princess!”

Heat and wet built up under Zelda’s tongue and lips, some of it sliding down her throat and she worked her fingers into that sensitive spot just inside her.

Seemed like Twili worked quite the same as Hylians.

She felt the woman building up, swirling closer to her goal. She flicked her eyes open and up, past the smooth mounds of her black and blue breasts, to her face, pushed back and up in pleasure. The long fingers in Zelda's hair gripped, but not too tightly. The hips she ate into shifted, seeking, pushing herself forward, needing.

Zelda held her tongue still, waiting.

Midna’s breath came in gasps, and she looked down again, her glowing hair wrathing her face like a halo. Her purple shadowed eyes came down, to watch Zelda, see why she paused.

With their gazes locked, Zelda went in for the kill, rubbing harder, pointing her tongue and _pressing_ . Flesh fluttered around her fingers and lips, coming in a hard pulse with a cry of “ _Zelda!_ Oh my sweet -”

Zelda didn’t hear whatever god it was that Twili worshiped, as she passed her tongue hard over Midna’s clit again and again, easing another orgasm out of her. Midna’s usually blue cheeks were flushed red, her black nipples standing out from her breasts to peaks. Her hair retracted, lying limp and the glow lost.

Zelda wanted to see it again

She stepped out of her dress, pulling the limply standing Twili towards the bedroom.


	2. Stay, my Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midna returns the favor. More delicious smut. And feels.

Zelda held the other woman to her, luxuriating in the feel of her soft skin. Hair the color of a low fire splayed out on a pillow, ever so softly glowing in pulses with her heartbeat. They were barely perceptible at a distance. Up close, she was heat and light and comfort. That she took the chance with Zelda at all was a great risk - or maybe it wasn’t where she came from - But still, here she lay, eyes heavy-lidded and sated. 

Midna writhed, clutching her close. Zelda didn’t expect her to be a cuddler, but that was more than fine. She didn’t even realize how hungry she was for touch. So much time alone, waiting for word, unable to leave her castle. She had no brothers or sister, she had little enough family. She stood stalwart, strong and unemotional in the face of her kingdom falling.

As Midna said, none were her equal. Certainly not the knight, though he did well as Midna’s partner. It wasn’t a rough man she wanted in her bed, but someone she could talk to. She couldn’t talk to Link. How could she? What would he understand of her daily duties, her problems, her stress? He had only his little village and was not even a leader there, but a shepherd. 

Her presence must always be statuesque, royal, unbending before her subjects, her advisors, her dukes, her counts, her lords and ladies and on down the line. Petitioners and peasants always must see her as untouchable, as unbroken and nonpartisan. 

Who but Midna could even understand any of that? Who but another royal could understand her wants and desires.

Her need.

Her lover bent to kiss her, tasting herself on her mouth. They said nothing a moment. Zelda wrapped her arms around her and pressed her close and closer, pulling her longer frame atop her body. Breasts larger than hers lay against her. Midna crossed her arms under Zelda’s neck and kissed her. Long soft hair curtained all around her face, catching on her ears. Red and yellow eyes that seemed alarming at first watched her with a tender gaze. 

Zelda closed her eyes and squeezed the other body, feeling her ribs, her breath on her neck, her spine under her forearms. Her body was slender and her arms crossed easily to opposite hips, her weight barely even a thing. She shifted to move out from under her hard pubic bone, resting in a sensitive place. She touched the lines of Midna’s curves, hesitantly at first but with growing courage at her soft sighs.

Goddesses of Hyrule, she felt  _ good. _

Midna grunted and pulled up, folding up her legs and mounting her hips. Her parted lips were blushed from kissing. Apparently recovered enough, she picked up Zelda’s hands and kissed her palms. From above, she watched her face, rolling her tongue in the groves of one palm, then the other. Ever so lightly, she kissed her fingertips, then pulled Zelda’s wrists over her head, pinning them with her own hands. Her long body left her arched over the other woman. 

Midna purred. “My Queen.”

Her hair grew again, and Zelda shivered. Midna didn’t miss her expression. “May I try something, dear heart?”

Zelda nodded, feeling like she might break a spell if she spoke. She did roll her hips under Midna, seeking to get more of her neediness under her, in contact, heat to heat.

Midna gave her a sly smile that shot straight to her groin. Her hair undulated again, glowing and stretching into multiple, separated locks. They snaked down her own body first, forming lengths of appendages, twitching and grasping her own nipples with enough pressure to make herself moan a little.

Zelda watched, needy and enraptured, Midna touching herself between their bodies with her glowing magic. When it reached her womanhood, it tightened and coiled with heat and friction and she cried out with a gasp, jerking against the pressure on her hips and on her wrists.

Midna bent to kiss her, her magic writhing and bucking between them, Zelda felt it twisting against her wetness, curling and bending with exquisite motions. Tongues met, and her lips were just as soft as before. Between short breaths, Midna asked, “may I eat you, my queen?”

Zelda groaned, “yes, please.”

The beautiful blue and black creature slipped down her body, her hair further stretching and moving to wrap around Zelda’s wrists to hold them in place over her head. Zelda tested her bonds, and they were soft but firm and unyielding. She felt the magic binding her to her bed. As she lay there, Midna kneed her legs apart and bound her ankles down to the corners as well. 

Zelda trusted Midna with her life, before this. Here, she had no doubts, she relaxed in the grip, and more strands began to cross inside her legs. Her eyes fell closed again and she nearly forgot there was another woman there until teeth touched her skin, skipping down her breasts to hold her nipple followed by tongue and lips and a free hand on her other breast, pinching with thumb and fingers. 

Midna took her leisurely time, Zelda bucked against air as Midna picked up her hips and shuffled down her body, with slow dragging hands and lips. The heat from her center was replaced by her belly, then her breasts, then her neck. Zelda heard herself whine. 

Midna chuckled with her throat, and she felt it against her wet seam. She felt like she might reach orgasm before Midna even touched her with her tongue. 

That was her last coherent thought before Midnas tongue found her and swept her. She plunged, her nose bumping into her, her lips sucking each side of her, barely biting with her teeth before soothing each side in turn with a curling pass of her tongue. 

It wasn’t where she wanted it. 

Then one of Midna’s hands reached under her, stroking her from ass to front, teasing her, pressing her fingers against but not into. Zelda pushed her hips forward, desperately seeking friction, something, anything, deeper.

Then something was. 

Midna’s fingers were in her to the knuckle, filling her, probing deeply, her wetness coating her fingers as she slowly began to pump her hand. Too slow, too slow.. Too-

“Ah!”

A flicker of a lock of hair curled again, under her ass, brushing all her parts, all her openings. She licked and bit at the glowing ribbon that snuck across her face. She was bound, head to toe, and it was glorious.

Magic solidified, twisting and bunching to replace Midna’s fingers inside her. It was like lightning, tingling and stretching. She never had a personal toy that could do what the woman was doing to her. She could feel Midna’s smile from above, watching what she was doing with her magic. 

It rubbed, turning subtly, gently, pumping firmly but not too fast, not too slow. Zelda looked up to see Midna watching her from over her hips, licking her lips and sucking her hand where it had been inside her. She moaned, licking her fingers, sucking Zelda’s wet essence off them. 

She could smell herself from here. She groaned and bucked urgently, in time with whatever Midna’s magic was doing, steady and rhymic, hitting every place inside of her that begged for pressure, begged for release. 

Zelda let her eyes close again, be carried away, lost to the thrusts, the woman’s heat and touch and smell and weight, the bed rocking with every motion. Midna rolled her hips between them, using her own magic to build herself up again. Her pants and sighs and moans flowing with both of their bodies. 

Midna drew back, sliding down again, her breath just over her most needy of spots. 

Then her lips came down and sucked her clit. 

Zelda came, nearly violently, bucking and soaking everything touching her. Midna drank her, her face glistening with arousal. Her tongue rolled, again and again, pushing back against Zelda’s pulsing spasms, working her through the first one. 

Her tongue flicked and she came again, and it rocked through her deeply, gripping the magic and never wanting her face to move again. 

She’d never passed out from an orgasm before, but she came close this time. She must have come unglued from consciousness though to some degree, since the next thing she noticed as Midna lying on her side, most of her hair back to normal, propped on one elbow and looking decidedly satisfied with herself.

Her legs were parted softly, her free hand touching herself. 

Zelda decided she looked like she needed help with that. In a minute or two.

She pulled Midna to her chest again, holding her. “Midna?”

“Hmmmm?

“That was wonderful. Will you stay a while?”

Her body sank against Zelda and she sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Zelda pushed her up to look at her face. Midna held herself up on her palms so she could. Zelda touched her face, her ears, her neck. Midna didn’t respond right away. Zelda pressed, “something’s wrong, please tell me?”

“You know I must go back to my own realm, soon.”

“Yes, but I suddenly fear I’ll not see you again.”

“Would you like to, Highness?”

“With all my heart. We could be each others’ consorts, if not as queens.”

Midna hugged her. Very quietly, “I planned to shatter the Mirror tomorrow when I leave your realm. It’s the only way to prevent this from ever happening again.”

Zelda lay silently. She knew she was right. “It’ll do you no good. It was fixed once. I can fix it again.”

“Oh, my queen. How I would love to hold you in my arms every night.”

Zelda brushed back bright, shining hair. “Is there no other way?”

“I would give my life for my kingdom, as you would yours. My love must also be sacrificed. You know this as well as I.”

A few hours ago, she wouldn’t have shed more than a tear over Midna’s departure. Now…”What if the Mirror were moved, somewhere safe, and buried so that nothing can cross unless it was allowed? I could bring it up once a month, at the same time, so you would know when to come.” She knew she was grasping at straws.

“...I don’t know. May we have tonight without worrying about it?”

“Yes, Of course.” 

Zelda held her as tightly as she could, burying her hands and face in sweet-smelling firey hair. “I don’t want anyone else but you. At least stay a few more days. Don’t leave tomorrow. Please.”

Midna returned the touch, pressing her body all along Zelda’s. “We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my main fandom, and not my normal wheelhouse, but I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> There may or may not be a part 2. I kinda wanna see Midna use her hair as ropes.


End file.
